Recent ongoing researches in the field of neuroscience relate to brain functional localized regions and their inter-regional connectivity therebetween based on images acquired by a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus. For example, a disclosed method determines any disease by analyzing a difference in a predetermined parameter such as an intensity value of an image from the normal brain for each brain functional localized region.